Emergency
by mcbailey
Summary: Meredith trusts her instincts and helps the handsome stranger she caught sneaking out the hospital
1. Chapter 1

So this is a Sons of Anarchy and Grey's Anatomy Crossover, mostly AU. I own nothing.

This is set post season 3 for SOA and Grey's Season 3

If you have questions about Grey's, feel free to ask, if you have questions about SOA feel free to ask.

Meredith heard her beeper's incessant ring; she opened her eyes scowling at the small black box. Hitting the button, she stumbled out of the on call bed, opening the door, she ran down the hall towards the pit pulling on her jacket. Bursting in the doors she saw Lexie struggling with a patient.

"What do we have?"

" GSW to the abdomen." Lexie looked up, wondering how Meredith was.

"Call the OR, let's move." Meredith forgot how tired she was, and Lexie didn't point out that Derek stood watching them work in the OR.

Meredith was scrubbing out when a gruff, long haired bearded man walked in the room, his eyes distrustful. "How is Jax?"

"And you are?"

"How is he?" Meredith sighed drying her hands.

"Why don't we go out here and talk." She took a step back when she saw the look in his eyes. "He's going to be okay, but he lost a lot of blood." Meredith took in his leather vest, and bit her lip. "They called the police downstairs."

"Thanks." He turned and walked out the door; Meredith trailed behind him and saw several more men with leather vests on.

"What in the hell is going on?" Meredith asked out loud before going to the recovery room to check on her patient.

Opie left the small blonde, quickly walking down the hall to see Tig, Juice, Kozik and Happy waiting on him. "He's okay, but the doc gave me the heads up they called the police downstairs." The men looked around leaving Kozik to watch over Jax while they dealt with the locals.

Meredith walked over the bed, checking his vitals. She was turning away when she felt him grab her hand. "Where am I?" Meredith turned back putting down his chart.

"Seattle Grace, can you tell me you name?"

"Jax, Jackson Teller." Jax looked around and breathed a sigh of relief when he didn't see the police waiting with cuffs. "Have you seen." He stopped not knowing if the guys were still here, they should have just left him. None of them could get caught again so soon.

"Yeah, I saw them. But there is still one of them here. Can you tell me what happened?" Meredith looked over her shoulder, shaking her head at Lexie.

"I was here, to." He stopped shaking his head. "No. Am I going to a room?" Jax asked wanting to get out her line of sight so he could leave before the police got there.

"Yes, I will get a nurse to take you down." Meredith left knowing he was going to run. She had a vague memory of a very tall man, wearing a similar leather vest. She shook her head asking the nurse to take him down.

Meredith sat outside in her car watching the side exit of the hospital not really sure what she was doing. Something about him was so familiar, and she wanted to know what was going on. When she saw him stagger out the door she ran to the door, slipping her arm around his waist. "You should stay here."

"I can't." Jax replied gasping in pain.

"I know, come on." Meredith didn't ask question. Her let her instincts led the way as she helped him to her car.

"Why are you helping me?" Jax asked sinking into the front seat.

"I don't know. But I'm trusting my gut here okay." Meredith answered, reaching across him and buckling the seat belt. She hurried around the car, pulling out before anyone saw him. She didn't know that Derek was standing in the rain watching her pull away.

Meredith breathed a sigh of relief when she pulled up to her darkened house. She woke Jax up, helping him inside and up the stairs. She left him in what was Alex's room, running down the stairs finding a note from Alex and he and Izzie had finished moving out. Meredith had never been happier to have the house to herself. She ran outside, grabbing her bag from the car. She was locking the door when a man appeared on the other side of the glass. Meredith yelped, before she recognized the man from the hospital. She opened the door, but didn't let him in.

"Can I help you?"

"Yeah, I'm here for Jax." Opie told her looking down at her petite form.

"He can't travel."

"He can't stay." Opie stopped sighing. "Look we have a van we can get him back home."

"Where is home?" Meredith questioned.

"California."

"No. He can't make that kind of trip." Meredith crossed her arms. "You can come in, but he can't leave tonight."

"When can he leave?" Opie asked walking into the living room looking around.

"I don't know he just had serious surgery. He should still be in the hospital." Meredith replied looking up the stairs. "Kitchens that way, beer in the fridge. You can order something for dinner. Menu's by the phone." Opie watched her dash up the stairs shaking his head.

He was prepared to storm in and take Jax. But she was tiny and demanding and he found himself sitting on the couch waiting for the tiny blonde to come back down.

Meredith sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Jax, brushing the hair off his face, she smiled. She trusted she was doing the right thing.

Was she right?


	2. Chapter 2

***an* okay here are some things I forgot to say: SOA: Tara never came back, the boys didn't go to jail and Gemma isn't under house arrest. Grey's: Meredith and Derek broke up at the wedding no sex and mockery, and she and Lexie are close and Mark is their older brother.**

Meredith came down the stairs to see Opie sitting on the couch beer in hand, studying a pack of cigarettes in his hand. "There's an ash tray on the back porch." He looked up, almost smiling.

"Thanks Doc. How's he doing?"

"I think he will be fine, but he has to rest." Meredith looked like she was going to say something else when she was interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hold that thought." She smiled walking the short distance to the front door seeing Derek standing there, his hand raking through this hair. Sighing she went to the outside door opening it and just looking at him. "What are you doing here?'

"I should ask you the same thing Meredith. Why did you help that patient leave the hospital?" Meredith gasped she thought no one had seen her take Jax. But before Meredith could explain she heard the inner door open, and the unmistakable click of a gun.

"Leave." Opie ordered the older man. Meredith looked over her shoulder at Opie, staying between the two men.

"Let me handle this."

"Meredith if you are in trouble I can help you." Derek whispered not taking his eyes off the gun.

"I'm not in trouble, but this doesn't concern you Derek, you heard him you need to leave." She backed up, pushing Opie further into the house, after locking the door and turning off the lights she took Opie's hand pulling him up the stairs, Derek was left standing in the dark as they disappeared up the stairs.

"Who was that?" Opie asked as they came to a stop at the top of the stairs.

"Derek, my ex. It's complicated. Everything just got really complicated." Meredith told him, hearing her phone ringing in the next room. She dashed in picking it up off the bed; she looked back seeing that Opie had followed her into the room. "We might need to leave."

"I agree." Opie replied not asking what the message said. Meredith turned pulling a suitcase out of closet and tossing it on the bed, as well as her bag full of medical supplies. "Where do you think you are going doc?"

"With you, he can't travel without a doctor. Do you know another one?" Meredith asked not slowing her packing. Opie studied her while she packed before nodding.

"Fine. Do you need to call anyone?' Meredith nodded pulling out her phone.

"Chief Webber, it's Meredith Grey, I need to take my vacation time. Yes, okay, thank you sir. See you in 17 days." Meredith disconnected the call, dropping in her bag. "Okay I'm going to go check on him." She left her room and Opie carried her bags downstairs and into the van. When he turned around Meredith already had Jax down the stairs.

"Here let me help." Opie picked Jax up laying him down on the floor of the van. Meredith climbed in, sitting next to Jax; she pulled her medical bag close to her side. Opie got in and quickly pulled out of the driveway.

Meredith settled in, checking on Jax's vitals. Satisfied she leaned her head back taking a moment to close her eyes. She felt the van pull to a stop, opening her eyes; she blinked realizing it was morning. Opie turned looking back at her. "You hungry?" Meredith nodded, checking Jax before she climbed in the front, following Opie in diner. They ate quickly, not talking.

When they were back on the road Meredith took a breath before asking "So where are we going in California?"

Opie looked in the rearview mirror, studying the tiny blonde doctor before answering. "Charming. Near Oakland." Meredith nodded, smiling when Jax woke up.

Jax opened his eyes focusing on the van roof, the feel of movement under him. He tried to sit up when a small but firm hand kept him laying flat on his back. "Hang on there tough guy, let me check you out." His gaze slid to the doctor that helped him leave last night, not remembering anything else.

"Op? What happened?"

"Relax, everything's fine, I'm just along for the ride to make sure you get home safe." Meredith winked as she helped him sit up. "How do you feel?"

"Sore." Jax studied her, trying to figure out why she was helping him.

"Stop staring." Meredith grinned. "I'm trusting that this isn't going to get me killed, or make me lose my license. Besides you are my patient and I couldn't just let you leave." She blushed not knowing why she was rambling to complete strangers.

"Thank you." Jax told her, his hand on her arm. Meredith helped him lean back against the side of the van sitting next to him as they flew down the highway.


	3. Chapter 3

Meredith sat nervously next to Jax as the van came to a stop at what appeared to be a local garage in a small town.

"Home sweet home." Opie looked over his shoulder trying to ease Meredith's nerves. She had opened up some during the ride and she was going through a tough time.

"Great." Meredith crouched next to the door opening it, hopping lightly to her feet, turning to help Jax out. Jax held onto the small doctor as they slowly made their way into the club house. Not even half way there Gemma was outside side calling to them.

"Baby! There you are. Are you okay?" Gemma closed the distance quickly taking note of Meredith in her jeans and snug blue t-shirt.

"I'm fine Ma. Thank the doc." Jax smiled down at Meredith and she blushed looking up at the older woman.

"Thanks. We have it from here." Gemma moved to Jax's other side but Meredith didn't let go.

"I'm staying. He should still be at a hospital. Either he goes back or I stay." Opie chuckled; it was rare they saw a woman stand up to Gemma. Who studied the honey blonde holding onto her son.

"Fine." They walked together getting Jax to his room and settled in bed. "Doc you can stay next door." Gemma motioned for Meredith to follow her. Meredith looked at Jax, her expression worried.

"It's okay doll." Meredith rolled her eyes at the name but followed Gemma anyway. She saw Opie carrying her bag down the hall.

"Thanks Op." Meredith felt comfortable with the large man; in fact he and Jax knew everything about Meredith. She placed the emotion after a minute, she felt safe. Taking the bag she sat on the edge of the bed, pulling out her phone. Turning it on for the first time in four days, the messages immediately started coming in.

She felt the bed sink next to her and her instincts told her it was Opie. A glance over confirmed her suspicions and with a sigh she dropped the phone on the bed.

"You okay Meri?"

"I'm fine." She laughed, rubbing her hand over her face. "I really am though. I need to check on Jax, and then I'm going to shower. I'm sure I will feel more human." With a smile Meredith walked to what appeared to be the bathroom door only to discover it was a closet. "Nice."

"There is a hall bath the guys use, like a dorm." Opie told her standing up, his height making her appear even more petite that she was.

"Gross."

"Or you can use Jax's bathroom." Meredith nodded, getting fresh clothes out of her bag. But when she opened the door Gemma stood in the hall, her arms crossed.

"Hi." Meredith tried to just slip into the room but Gemma grabbed her arm keeping her in the hall. "Not so fast doc. What's going on with you and my son?"

"I'm his doctor. And his friend." Meredith hoped the second one was true. She tried again to leave but Gemma was not letting go.

"How'd you meet?" Meredith sighed turning to face Gemma. Looking up she backed up a step, before shaking off her hand.

"He came into my hospital, with a gunshot wound. I found him trying to leave; I took him home and then came here to make sure he was okay." Meredith explained quietly.

"Why would you risk it?" Gemma was a like a rabid dog with a bone, she was not letting it go.

"I had to help him. If you will excuse me, we have been on the road for three days, I'm gross. I need to shower and I'm not using the hall bathroom." Meredith managed to slip into Jax's room, closing and locking the door behind her. The door rattled against Meredith's back and she heard Gemma's heels click down the hallway. Taking a deep breath she looked at the bed and found that Jax was watching her with laughter in his eyes.

"You could have warned me about your mom." Meredith griped as she made her way to the bathroom.

"What fun would that have been?" Jax asked, watching as Meredith tried to close the bathroom door, but it kept swinging open.

"What the fuck?" Meredith asked as the door swung open again.

"It doesn't close. Sorry." Jax smiled, his eyes not leaving Meredith.

"Sure you are. Go to sleep so I can shower."

"Whatever you say Doc." Jax closed his eyes, waiting until the water turned on, he turned his head, watching as Meredith stepped into the shower, her skin was pale and smooth, and her body really as tiny as he thought and all he wanted to do was run his hands all over her.

When Meredith pulled on her clothes she realized the Jax was watching her from the bed but she couldn't bring herself get upset about. "Enjoy the show?"

"Oh yeah." Jax chuckled and winced. Meredith was at his side at once, sitting next to him. She removed the bandages.

"Shit."

"What's wrong?" Jax asked as Meredith felt his abdomen.

"It feels like you are swelling, I need a fucking cat scan." Meredith stared down at him, for a moment before running out the door. Jax tried to sit up but fell back on the bed. She appeared moments later her phone at the ear. "What's the name of the hospital here?"

"St. Thomas." Jax told her, his hand picking up her spare hand.

Meredith smiled. "Chief? It's Meredith. I need a favor. I ran into a friend on vacation, and he needs a doctor. And I promised him I would look after him."

"And you need me to call in a favor to get you privileges?"

"yes." Meredith bit her lip.

"Where?" Richard pulled out a pen waiting for the response.

"St. Thomas Memorial, Charming California."

"Charming?" Richard stopped wondering her she had found out her uncle.

"Yeah."

"You got it, give me 15 minutes."

"Thanks Richard." Meredith smiled putting her phone down. "Stay here." She walked out quickly winding her way back to the main room. "Opie?"

She saw him sitting at the bar surround by more men, a couple she recognized from the hospital.

"Meredith, is everything okay?"

"No, we need to get Jax to the hospital now." Opie nodded motioning towards the guys, they moved down the hall. Meredith waited next to the door.

"Meri?"

"I'm here Jax. You are going to be okay." Meredith held Jax's hand as they rushed him out the door and into the van. She climbed in beside him, not settling down, but kneeling next to him. When they pulled up the hospital, there was a gurney waiting on them.

"Dr. Grey?" A nurse asked. Meredith nodded as they loaded Jax. "Here." The nurse thrust scrubs at her. Meredith cast her eyes heavenward thanking Richard.

"Let's get him to cat-scan." Meredith ordered moving with the gurney. She changed quickly, walking back into the room.

"Picture's up." Meredith leaned down studying the scans they pop up on the screen. "Get an OR ready now." Meredith watched as they rushed Jax out of the room, and down the hall. "Can you point me to the waiting room?"

Meredith stopped at the waiting room. "What's going on?" Gemma demanded when she saw the doctor.

"Jax's is bleeding internally; he is being prepped for surgery." Gemma sagged down, Clay catching her around the waist. "I am going to do everything I can." Meredith nodded at Opie before running back down the hall.


	4. Chapter 4

Meredith pulled off her gloves, her hand resting on Jax's chest before moving into the scrub room methodically scrubbing out. Meredith took a deep breath before she turned the corner to the waiting room. As she expected Gemma all but pounced on her once she was close enough.

"How's my son?"

"He lost a lot of blood but he is going to be okay." Meredith told her smiling. Gemma hugged her in relief before pulling back. "You going home now?" The chill had snapped back into her voice.

"No." Meredith's answer was simple and to the point. "I can take you back now." Meredith smiled at Opie before leading Gemma down the hallway.

"Have we met before?" Gemma asked when Meredith stopped in front of Jax's door.

"I don't think so." Meredith smiled opening the door, motioning Gemma inside before walking back down the hall to the nurses' station. She heard a fight coming from the waiting room and she ran to the noise. The men were fighting amongst themselves. "STOP."

She was surprised when they stopped looking up at the tiny doctor. "This is a hospital. Act like it!" Meredith went to Opie, pulling his hand down frowning when she saw that his cheek was split open. "Come on." Meredith led him to a room, pulling out the supplies to stitch up his face.

"Sorry, our lives are different." He expected her to blow up, to walk away, and to do a hundred different things.

"I know." Her quiet acceptance floor Opie.

"I will try to rein them in."

"You don't have to; just keep it out of the hospital. If you want to stay off the police radar anyway." Meredith smiled. Opie didn't even flinch as she stitched him up. "All done." She led him to Jax's room. She slipped in checking his vitals, not looking at Gemma. She walked back to the nurses' station, writing her notes when she felt someone walk up behind her.

"Excuse me are you Dr. Grey?" Meredith turned around a smile on her face.

"I am. You must be Chief Walters. Thank you so much for allowing me to operate on Jax." The man smiled warmly at her, already thinking about stealing her from Seattle.

"No problem at all. When you get a minute I would love to speak with you in my office." Meredith nodded following him down the hall.

Later while they were walking back down the hall he told Meredith he would always have a place for her should she decide to move to Charming. Meredith evaded answering slipping back into Jax's room. Her eyes didn't wander as she checked his vitals again; she stopped when an older man came into the room, blocking the door.

"I'm sorry." Meredith backed up, allowing him to come in.

"Meredith?" She looked up, trying to place the gravelly voice.

"Do I know you?" Meredith asked her brow furrowed.

"Are you Meredith Grey?"

She nodded and was pulled into a fierce hug. "Um, okay. Seriously do I know you?"

"Sorry, I haven't seen you since you were five. I'm Piney. Piermont Winston. I'm your mother's older brother." Meredith gasped holding onto his cut. "I remember you." She hugs him as the memories came rushing back. "How is your mother?"

"She passed away a couple months ago." Piney looks down ashamed he wasn't there for Meredith.

"How?"

"A heart attack. Maybe we can sit down at talk, dinner?" Piney nodded taking her hand and leading her out into the hallway. "I can't leave right now; I want to stay to keep an eye on Jax."

"Hey kid!" Piney yells and Opie steps into the hallway looking at Piney.

"Yeah Pop."

"Where's the prospect? I want him to go get us some dinner; I need to catch up with your cousin."

"What are you talking about old man?" Meredith laughed at the interaction.

"I guess we haven't officially met, I'm Meredith Grey. Your cousin." Meredith smiled as Opie laughed.

"You are Ellis's daughter. Okay." Opie smiled before walking down the hallway. "I will take care of it Pop."

The next morning Jax woke up to a monitor beeping, he struggled to sit up only to feel that same small hand pushing him back down. "You must have a death wish." Meredith smiled, winking at him. She pulled the covers back over him, picking up the chart.

"What happened?" Jax asked his voice raspy.

"You started bleeding internally, we brought you to St. Thomas and I operated. You are going to be okay, but you have got to take it easy. No more running out of hospitals." Meredith lectured her hands on her hips.

"Yes mam." Jax smirked at her and Meredith giggled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm going to go change; I will be back in a couple minutes okay?"

"I'll be here." Jax promised. Meredith nodded moving down the hall. She passed the waiting room and smiled. The club was taking up most of the room sprawled across the chairs and couches sound asleep. She knelt next to Opie shaking his shoulder.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah, he's awake. I'm going to go shower and change. Will you go sit with him? He has got to stay in bed this time." Opie nodded sitting up, before walking down the hall to Jax's room.

"Hey brother."

"Hey, where's that hot doctor of mine?" Jax asked looking around Opie.

"Shower. She told me to come make sure you stayed in bed this time. And she's my cousin."

"What?"

"Yeah, do you remember Piney's baby sister Ellis?"Opie asked settling into the chair next to the bed.

"Not really." Jax admitted looking over at his best friend.

"Their mom left, took her when Ellis was still a kid, anyway Meredith is Ellis's daughter."

"Small fucking world man."

"You can say that again." Meredith said from the doorway smiling at the two men.


	5. Chapter 5

_**AN: I don't have a fancy excuse, lame or otherwise. Real life was busy. I shouldn't disappear on you again. *kisses***_

Jax looked at Meredith, she was leaning against the open doorway dressed in hip hugging jeans paired with a long sleeved green shirt, and he wanted nothing more to know if she felt as good as she looked. "Come over here sugar." Meredith narrowed her eyes, her bottom lip caught between her teeth studying the rugged, handsome man resting in the hospital bed.

Opie looked between his best friend and the woman he just realized was his cousin he let out a deep chuckle. Meredith and Jax looked at Opie, but neither puzzled about his reaction. Meredith giggled before moving into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"Like someone has been playing inside my gut." Jax replied, his hand inching down the bed, his goal, Meredith's slim hand just inches away.

"Well I don't know if I would call it playing, but I was in your belly."

"That just sounds so wrong."Opie spoke up. Meredith chuckled, before answering "It does, I know, but seriously, we are lucky we got you hear in time. You have to stay at the hospital this time."

Jax rolled his eyes but nodded. "Yes mam." Meredith moved her hand to the top of Jax's thigh. "I'm serious Jax; you need to stay in this bed."

"I will if you stay with me." Jax tried to con Meredith, grabbing her hand, pulling her closer.

"I don't think that is necessary baby. I will make sure you stay in bed this time." Gemma stood in the doorway, her arms crossed, eyes trained on Meredith and Jax's hands resting on his chest. Try as she might Meredith couldn't help the grimace on her face, mothers. Jax squeezed her hand before Meredith let go and stood up.

"Mrs. Morrow, Jax needs to stay in the hospital, under doctor's supervision, until I say its okay. We were lucky this happened here, where my boss could pull strings."

"We would have helped him just fine you snooty little bitch." Gemma moved forward but Meredith didn't back down.

"You don't scare me Mrs. Morrow; my mother was by far the scariest woman on this planet, past present or future. So you can save your threats and insults for someone else. I am Jax's doctor, and he was lucky that I was the one that saw him leave Seattle Grace, that I came here with him. I knew what to look for, what to do once I got him into surgery. So back off!" Meredith pushed past Gemma and into the hall.

Meredith groaned before looking around, she saw Piney slowly walking towards her a tray balanced in his hands, rushing over she took the tray with a smile. "Let me help you with that. Come on, the chief is letting me use an empty office." Meredith glanced over her shoulder seeing both Piney and Opie trailing after her. Once they were seated, she looked at the two men. "I'm sorry I don't deal with mothers very well."

"I have never heard someone put Gemma in her place like that before, well that wasn't SAMCRO."Opie laughed remembering the fury on Gemma's face once Meredith pushed past her. "She isn't going to let up on you, neither is Jax."

"Why would Jax not?" Piney questioned.

"When we were in Seattle, we were watching the," Opie paused not knowing how much about club business Meredith should hear, but she solved his problem. "You were watching the people, for the other people, so you could do a thing, with some stuff and bring some goods back here that really belonged to you?" Meredith supplied a grin playing at her lips.

"Yeah." Opie replied, his shoulders shaking at Meredith's explanation. "Anyway, while we were doing that, we noticed Meredith. I didn't make the connection until after Jax had been shot, that the woman we watched jogging every morning was the one that saved his life."

"Jax will not just get his dick wet with my niece." Piney roared.

Meredith tried to maintain a straight face, placing her hand on his arm. "No of course not, I'm not interested in Jax that way."

"Sure you aren't." Opie supplied causing Meredith to look at him eyes wide. "Shut up. I need to go check on my patient."She sped out of the room, leaving father and son watching the door swing shut.

"Think they already fucked?" Piney asked.

"Oh yeah."


	6. Chapter 6

**_*AN* I am sure you don't believe me this time, but I didn't mean to disappear, but you know … shit happens_**

Meredith's breath was ragged as she closed the door behind her, she could hear Piney and Opie's voices and their deep chuckles. "Shit." She made her way slowly to Jax's room hoping that his mother had left. "Mothers" she mused, "Mothers will be the death of me." Trying to be silent she peaked around the door of Jax's room to see Gemma camped out in the chair next to his bed, his eyes closed. Frowning Meredith turned to leave when Gemma called out to her.

"You just checked on him, what are you doing here?" Meredith bristled at her caustic tone. "I am his doctor Mrs. Morrow; I didn't work this hard for something to happen now. I don't know the nurses or other doctors, who I can trust and who I can't." As she was speaking Meredith moved into the room her eyes never leaving Jax's heart monitor. "With his family history of heart disease, do you really think I could just walk away?"

"You will if you know what is good for you doc." Gemma didn't like the little blonde doctor, she had manage to scare away any of the croweaters that had been hanging around Jax since his divorce from the junkie whore.

"I am a good doctor Mrs. Morrow." Meredith's simple answer seemed to make Gemma's blood boil. "Now you listen to me you little tart," Meredith knew the older woman was just getting started.

"Ma don't."

Meredith and Gemma looked down to see Jax scowling at his mother. "Just don't. Where is Abel?" Gemma's face softened before answering. "With Neeta."

Jax studied his mother for a minute before answering her. "Go home Mom, bring Abel to see me tomorrow." Gemma scowled at Jax before looking at Meredith. "Yeah I'll go home, when you going home sweetheart?"

Meredith barely kept herself from rolling her eyes. "When I'm not needed, good night Mrs. Morrow." Gemma glowered at the blonde doctor before standing up to kiss Jax's cheek. "Night baby."

"Night Ma." They watched Gemma walk out of the room, listening to her heals retreat down the hallway.

"Seriously, you could have warned me." Meredith stated sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I didn't expect to get shot babe, or that you would be my doctor or my rescuer when I tried to leave." Jax grabbed her hand wanting to pull her closer. Meredith giggled moving closer, she leaned down to brush her lips against his ear.

"Yeah well I didn't think my bad boy fling would end me up 13 hours from home either." Meredith pulled back when she heard deep voices coming closer. "They know."

"How?"

"You tell me, but they know." Meredith smiled as Opie led several other men into the room. She faded back to let them surround the bed. Her thoughts pulling her back.

_Flashback, 7 nights ago_

_Jax sighed sitting at the bar across from the hospital; he didn't know why he was there. He could easily ride to Tacoma and have a very willing croweater for the night. Shaking his head he stood up draining his beer. When he turned around he nearly mowed down a slender blonde, he caught her around her hips his fingers slipping under her form fitting t-shirt. "Sorry darlin'."_

_Meredith looked up at him, her breath catching in her throat. "No problem." A smile pulling at her lips she moved back, his hands tugged her hips against his. "Let me buy you a drink." Meredith bit her lip her eyes grazing over his face, down his chest taking note of his leather kutte and toned stomach._

_"Okay."_

_Jax and Meredith found themselves back at the bar, his hand resting on her lower back. Jax raised his hand to catch the attention of the bartender, but it obviously wasn't necessary. "Meredith, here you go." Joe left the tequila bottle and a couple shot glasses in front of the young woman. "Thank Joe." She called cracking open the bottle._

_Meredith glanced at Jax once she had poured the fiery liquid, she found him watching her intently a look of naked hunger in his eyes. With eyes locked they tossed back their drink, as the glass settled on the bar Jax reached for Meredith, his lips colliding with hers. Meredith knew it was a bad idea, he was nothing like Derek, knowing that is exactly what she needed, she pulled away, her lips tingling from his goatee. Jax smirked at her, standing up. "Come on darlin' let me show you a good time." Meredith laughed standing up and letting this handsome stranger lead her out of the bar._

"Meredith!" Jax looked over expecting to see her gone, but what he found was Meredith tucked in the corner her eyes distant and smile playing on her face. "Mer." He tried again to get her attention. Opie walked over to his new found cousin his hand falling on her shoulder.

"Meri are you okay?"

Meredith was startled when she realized she had been caught in what was quite possibly the most epic night of her live. "Sorry." She shivered remembering Jax's hand running all over her body. "Meri!"

This time Opie lightly shook her. "Oh shit Ope I'm sorry. Just thinking." Meredith's eyes finding and connecting with Jax's.

"As long as you are okay."

"I'm fine. I promise." Meredith blushed smiling up at her very tall cousin.


End file.
